


cosmic love

by pigeonhoarder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonhoarder/pseuds/pigeonhoarder
Summary: Sirius hates his new roommate and bassist player in his band, and Remus is just rather amused by the whole thing.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	cosmic love

Sirius nudged the front door open not too gently with his hip, his keys between his teeth and two boxes stacked precariously on top of each other in his arms. He dropped the boxes to one side and stretched, looking around the room. The flat wasn’t massive, but it was a good size for the price in the centre of London. The walls were bare and painted a simple cream, and it had an open layout with the kitchen, fully decked out with appliances, and a breakfast bar to the left. The two bedrooms and a small bathroom were located at the other end of the flat, and Sirius weaved his way around the boxes to check them out. He’d seen them a few weeks before, but he’d hired Lily to decorate since then and hadn’t seen it yet.

Three of the walls were painted a dark grey (“It’s black! There is no way that’s grey,” he had insisted to Lily), and the other was white. Sirius seemed to remember the shade of grey being called ‘Midnight Sorcerer’, which he had snorted at too. (“You’re kidding, right? And you say I’m the dramatic one, Evans.” Lily kicked him.) The white wall was taken up mostly by a window that gave an, admittedly brilliant, view of the city. Sirius let out a low whistle looking out at it, then turned to the rest of the room. The furnishing was minimal; a white chest of drawers and matching shelves, one of which was laden heavy with houseplants, a frameless mirror against one wall (“It’s shabby chic,” he had explained to a supportive, albeit slightly confused, James and an amused Lily), a grand wardrobe, one of the only things he’d given in and taken from his family house (he needed it for his excessive amount of clothes), and a bedframe with no mattress. Sirius cursed under his breath. Where the fuck was the mattress? 

He sighed and left the room, walking straight into one of the Prewett twins. 

“Agh, sorry mate,” Fabian said, grinning down at him. “Me and Gid were just wondering where you wanted the sofa?” He jerked his thumb behind him, where Sirius saw Gideon, holding one end of a plush new sofa. 

“Just against the wall in that corner should be fine,” Sirius said, gesturing in the general area and throwing them a smile, moving past them to greet James and Lily who had just entered. 

“Padfoot!” James called, a grin on his face and, as usual, a casket of beers in his hands. “The place looks great!” He passed the casket to Sirius, who placed it on the side, rolling his eyes.

“You have your girlfriend to congratulate for that. God knows what I’d have done without her,” Sirius said, hugging James briefly, then turning to give Lily a kiss on the cheek. It had turned pink.

“Oh, stop it,” she said bashfully, accepting the kiss. “I just tell my team what to do, I barely do any of the actual work.” She placed a bottle of champagne on the side, then moved to flop on the sofa, sighing in satisfaction as she sank into the new cushions. Sirius and James went to join her, sitting either side and letting out similar sighs.

“So, moving in party tonight?” James asked, an all too familiar mischievous glint in his eye. 

Sirius shook his head, leaning back and closing his eyes. This was a seriously good sofa. “Nah, sorry Prongs. Band practice.” 

James scoffed indignantly, “What, and they won’t let you miss one practice? You’ve just moved house, surely you can take one night off to relax.”

“Hey!” Sirius sat up, pointing a spatula that he’d found between the cracks of the sofa at James. It must have fallen out of one of the moving boxes. “I happen to take band practise very seriously, I’ll have you know. And we have this new bass player to meet or something. Besides, it’s not like we’ll be doing much relaxing, is it?” He raised an accusatory eyebrow at his friend, lowering the spatula.

“God, get a room you too,” Lily grinned. “Keep saying things like that and the mind starts to wonder…”

James snorted, “He wishes he could get someone like me.” 

“Bullshit! If you weren’t so whipped for Evans I could’ve had you years ago,” Sirius said. “If I’d wanted you, that is.” He stuck his tongue out at James, who playfully shoved him in return. “I don’t think a party’s a good idea yet anyway. I still need to meet my new roommate, and God knows what he thinks of parties.”

“Speaking of your mysterious new roommate,” Lily sat up, wiggling her eyebrows. “Have you heard any more about him yet?”

Sirius shook his head. “Nothing! Marls won’t tell me anything.”

“Ooh, my ears are burning!”

The three turned around to see Marlene McKinnon stood behind them. She was holding yet another bottle of champagne, and she came around to wedge herself between Sirius and Lily, setting the bottle down on the glass coffee table. 

“What’s this about me, then?” She asked, looking between Sirius and James and Lily.”

“Sirius’ mysterious new roommate, and how you won’t tell him anything about him,” James said pointedly, then narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure this roommate even exists at all, McKinnon, or have you just made him up?”

Marlene laughed, “Oh come on, where’s the fun in telling you all about him straight away? You’ll meet him tonight, anyway. He said he might get here late, he’s busy this evening.”

“He could be a murderer or something, Marls!” 

“Oh come on, Black, I went to uni with the guy. He is not the murdering type, I promise you.” She rolled her eyes and nudged him. “You’ll love him. Besides, he’s just your type.” 

Sirius gawked at her. “Please tell me this isn’t all just to set me up with a guy. I told you, I’m just fine being single!”

He’d had a bad breakup just over a year ago, and resolved to stay single for a while. He needed to “work on himself”. That was when he had found himself living with James and Lily; he’d been living with his ex until then, but he couldn’t stay there any longer. Things had been okay – great, even – with James and Lily, but eventually they’d brought up the subject of him finding his own place. He supposed it was fair enough. They needed their own space, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if they were to get engaged soon; James’ parents were old, and Sirius knew they were pushing for the two to soon get married and start their own family. Not that they would have a problem with that, Sirius thought, not unkindly. The two had been madly in love since they were 16, and they all knew it was inevitable that they’d get married and start a family in the near future. 

“Well I had to repay you back for setting me up with Dorcas someday, didn’t I?” she said, turning to pout at him, fluttering her lashes.

“And the way you were goggling at Gid’s biceps earlier suggested otherwise,” James piped up, grinning wickedly. 

Sirius groaned, flopping back onto the sofa, “I hate you all.”

Marlene leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling sweetly. “We love you too, Black.”

***

It rained that evening, and Sirius couldn’t get a taxi. He arrived at the garage they used for band practice 45 minutes late, soaked from head to toe, and thoroughly pissed off. “Don’t say a thing,” he snarled at Dorcas as he stormed past her sat at the drum kit, lugging 15kg of guitar equipment. Dorcas giggled, and Mary raised an appraising eyebrow, popping her gum from where she was stood behind the microphone.

“Sure, Black, whatever you say,” Mary tapped her foot impatiently. Sirius turned to retort with one of his many witty remarks and stopped short, noticing the tall figure behind Mary, half shrouded in the shadows.

“Who’s that?”

Mary turned to see what he was looking at and turned back to Sirius, her red painted lips curving up into a smile. “Oh, you haven’t met our new bassist yet, have you? This is Remus Lupin. Remus, Sirius is our guitarist.” 

Remus finally stepped out of the shadows and Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat. He was tall in a way that shouldn’t have been awkward, but he somehow made it awkward. His hair was a light brown, and it fell in soft curls that perfectly framed his face – it was slightly outgrown, and curled out just at the nape of his neck. His face was sprinkled with freckles that seemed to make constellations all over it, and his lips were a soft pink, quirked up in what looked like a bemused smile. He dressed like he had raided a charity shop that had already been picked clean of all the cool vintage clothes, and Sirius had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing. He figured the muddy brown sweater and black jeans were make him unnoticeable in a crowd, but the stark contrast, paired with his scuffed doc martens, certainly made a statement. But despite all this, the unconventional beauty of him, the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes. They were a warm brown, almost amber, and they were flecked with gold. Sirius almost let out a sigh. Remus Lupin was just his type.

But Sirius was wet and cold, and he was in a bad mood. He couldn’t believe that this complete stranger – a complete stranger who didn’t look punk in the slightest! – had come in here expecting to be welcomed into the band, when their last bassist had been just fine. Perfect, even. So Sirius just grunted, and turned back to his guitar rig. “Can we start now?”

Mary sighed, and Sirius was amused to hear Dorcas murmuring words of reassurance to the new kid, something about how he was “just in a bad mood, don’t take it personally,” and “he’ll be fine once his hair is dry.” Sirius plugged his guitar into the amp, and a loud screech of feedback immediately droned Dorcas out.

He heard a clatter of drums and the low thrum of bass, then Mary’s voice filled the room:

“Can't stay at home, can't stay at school.  
Old folks say 'You poor little fool'.  
Down the streets I'm the girl next door.  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for.

Hello, daddy. Hello, mom.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
Hello world! I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!”

***

“Are you coming out for drinks with me, Mary and Marls tonight, Remus?” Sirius looked over from where he was packing up his equipment. Dorcas was leaning against the wall next to Remus. He was crouched by his bass, packing up his own stuff. Dorcas caught Sirius’ eye as he looked over and winked, her face splitting in a big grin. Sirius stuck his tongue out and turned away.

“No, sorry Dorcas. I’m busy.” Remus stood up, slinging his bass over his shoulder. 

Sirius heard Mary join in. “Next time, then? I know Marls is dying to catch up with you, and we’d love to get to know you.”

“Sure, next time sounds great.” Remus turned to Sirius and he groaned inwardly. “Bye, Sirius.”

Sirius ignored him.

There was a moments silence, then, “Well I’ll see you girls next week. Tell Marlene I say hi.”

Sirius waited to be sure he’d left before standing up and turning around, only to be immediately faced by a very annoyed Dorcas and a very amused Mary. “Bloody hell, what’s up with you two?”

“What’s up with us? What’s up with you?!” Dorcas asked, an incredulous look on her face. “Treating poor Remus like that!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dorcas looked like she was about to punch him. Sirius knew she wouldn’t. Dorcas Meadowes had never thrown a punch in her life. “Yes you fucking do. You come storming here mardy as anything and just decide that you don’t like him? You didn’t even let the poor boy say hello to you!” Sirius shrugged, pulling his guitar onto his back. “So what is it? What don’t you like about him?”

“Well he’s not very punk, is he?” Sirius said, pulling a face. “And he didn’t say a word throughout the whole practice. I can just tell he’s one of those cocky, arrogant sorts who thinks he’s above us all.”

All trace of amusement fell from Mary’s face and was replaced with a dark scowl. That was enough to make Sirius take a step back, almost backing into his amp. “Punk is not about how you look and you know that, Black.” She spat. “And if you even spoke to Remus you would know that he is neither cocky nor arrogant.”

Sirius edged past the two girls and raised his hands in an apologetic gesture, backing out of the garage. “Sorry, girls. He just seems like a bit of tosser to me.”

“Ugh, you’re such a wanker, Sirius Black.”

Sirius smiled.

It was nearing midnight by the time Sirius got back to the flat, and he was ready to just get in bed and sleep for the next 12 hours. He nudged the door open with his foot and stopped. There was a man leaning out of the window, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

“Oh, hey. You must be my new roommate. I’m…” The figure turned to face him and Sirius trailed off. 

It was Remus Lupin.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy this is my first wolfstar fic!! it should be multi chapter and maybe quite long?? but idk how often i'll update it if i update at all. also i haven't proof read it bcs i can't stand my own writing lol anyway thanks for reading mwah
> 
> title is taken from cosmic love by florence + the machine


End file.
